Undiscovered Family
by Marguerite Wanna be
Summary: Veronica has a sister, on the plateu. Marguerite has a sister, on the plateu. When a journel is found that belongs to Veronica's mother a secrete id found.


Undiscovered Family.   
By Marguerite.   
  
  
TLW=Telescene, Telescene=TLW, Me=This Story. So any way you look at it, I don't own the chacters, or the series, just this story.   
  
  
Summary: Veronica has a sister, on the plateau. Marguerite has a sister, on the plateau. A strange journal is found, presummbly it belongs to Veronica's mother, and it reveals a few secretes.   
  
Rating: G   
  
  
  
It was warm peaceful day, the sun shineing, the birds singing, a great day for hunting, Lord John Roxton thought. Roxton glanced over towrds the bushes were a certain hieress was getting dressed. "Roxton! don't you dare try and peek," Marguerite said noticing his glance in her direction. He smiled, "Sorry, but how I resist, with such a beautiful woman standing completely naked just a few feet away,". She stepped out from behind the bush, grabbed her holster slinging it around her waist and buckling it, "Very easily I asure you,". He smirked at her before replying, "Come on this is our last day were due back tonight,". "What's the matter Lord Roxton," she began smartly, "Tired of me allready?". He leaned towrds her untill they shared the same breath, "Never my dear,". She closed tightly, 'Why did this man allways have to do this to her. How could he do this,' she thought.   
Suddenly a raptor jumped from the jungle into there camp, Roxton silently cursed himself for leaving his rifle by the fire, before he   
could do anything a shot rang out through jungle scaterring birds in every direction. The raptor fell dead a bullett hole through one eye and out the other, he turned slowly to face Marguerite, her gun still smoking, "Nice shot," was all he said, before pulling out his knife and grinning, he handed it to her handle first, "You killed it, you clean it,". Her mouth dropped open in diguest, "Roxton you wouldn't,". "Oh but I would, my lady," was his simlple reply. She huffed a couple of times, then jerked the knife from his hand, and headed towards the dead raptor, "And I'm not your lady," she through over her shoulder.   
  
  
  
"Here they come," Veronica said looking over balcony to see the hunters returning, she smiled when she realized that Marguerite was covered in blood, raptor blood, Roxton must hasve made her clean the raptor they carried between them, something that Marguerite was not good at, she knew from personal experiance. As they made there way into the elavator Veronica frowned, it was Marguerite's turn to cook dinner, then Veronica realized it was tuesday, her day to help in kitchen, 'Well,' she thought, 'Maybe they could get away with only mild heartburn,'.   
  
  
  
Marguerite stirred the pot of raptor stew, freshly killed and cleaned she reminded her self ruefully. Veronica had just left the kitchen to get some carrots, when Marguerite noticed a crack in brick work. She touched it carefully and to her dismay it fell apart, revealing a hidden chamber about 5 inches tall and 1 foot deep, she could barely see the edge of a journel maybe. She reached in and pulled it out, the name on the cover stopped her dead in her tracks, the name was, Layton (completely spaced on what Veronica's mom's name was can anyone tell me.). Marguerite slowely opened the book and began to read the first passage.   
  
  
"Today is our first day in the lost world, Tom and the rest of crew are busy bulding a safe harbor, he claims a treehouse will keep us safe from predetors of this jungle of carnage. I should hope it will, Tom refuses to allow me assist in any way for concern of the child that I carry, sometimes he says he wishes I had listened to him and stayed home, but I couldn't my only regret is that we gave up our darling daughter. And when we did we took our name with us giveing her, the faked name Krux. I can only hope that she will one day forgive us, that is if she learns of us. I understand it had be done to keep any knowledge of our whereabouts a secrete, allthough I wonder what what a small child could tell anyone. I know the child I carry now will never take her place, but she or he, as Tom insist, will give me someone to love again. I only wish we had been able to keep our darling first daughter, her name was so beautiful, I loved it and I will love it to the day I die, Marguerite Layton was a beautiful name, but one I fear she will never know,"   
  
  
Marguerite closed the book quickly, she couldn't believe it, her and Veronica sisters, it couldn't be. Veronica chose that moment to walk into the kitchen, "Marguerite?" she asked concerned, "Is something wrong,". Marguerite didn't respond just starred at Veronica, Veronica looked down at her self, thinking her tye had come undone or something like that, but she didn't spot anything wrong with her body. Marguerite finnally lifted her hand, holding out the journel, Veroica took it saw the name and asked, "Where did get this?". Marguerite pointed towards the whole the brick, Veronica opened the journel and began to read, she finished with blank look on her face, finally she looked up at Marguerite, and she managed to choke out, "Your my sister," and with that hugged Marguerite feicerly. Malone chose that moment to enter the kitchen he was shocked to see the two, usaul allmost enimes embracing eachother like they were drowning, he cleared his throat. The two women turned towards him, and he realized that they were crying, two women who he had rarely ever seen cry were had tears streaming down there faces, he then noticed the gapeing hole in the brick, "Now, now girls just because you broke the stove dosen't mean we'll spank you," he joked. When they didn't respond he said, "Hey what's wrong?". Veronica smiled a liitle, "I just found out I have a sister,", "Me too," Marguerite said. Malone looked at one then the other and back again, "You mean that you two are.....," he trailed off as realized the answer to his own question. His mouth practicly dropped to the floor as both women knodded.   
  
  
Malone stummbled back into the main room, Roxton stood instantly, and was at his side, "Malone what is it?" he questioned.   
"Your never gonna belive this," Malone responded.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well?   
If you think it's deserves it, I'll write a sequel.   
R&R


End file.
